1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a composite anode active material for a lithium rechargeable battery, a method of preparing the same, and a lithium rechargeable battery using the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an anode active material for lithium ion batteries, graphite, which is a form of crystalline carbon, is generally used because of its excellent capacity retaining characteristics and potential characteristics. However, graphite has a very low theoretical capacity density, i.e., 372 mAh/g. Thus, much research into a replacement of graphite having a low theoretical capacity density for other anode active materials has been conducted. Examples of other anode active materials include materials capable of alloy formation with lithium, such as, Si, Sn, or Al. However, materials that are capable of alloy formation with lithium, such as Si or Sn, may cause a volumetric expansion during the formation of a lithium alloy, thereby creating an electrically disconnected active material in an electrode and aggravating electrolytic decomposition due to an increase in surface area.